1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bobbin removing apparatus in an automatic winding system.
2. Prior Art
A system for feeding spinning bobbins from a spinning machine to an automatic winder is known wherein each spinning bobbin is fitted uprightly over a conveyance medium (referred to hereinafter as a bobbin tray) with a peg and separately supplied to a winding unit. Empty bobbins are discharged from the winding unit while remaining fitted on the bobbin trays and then subsequently separated from the bobbin trays. The unloaded bobbin trays are then resupplied with spinning bobbins and delivered to the winder.
For removing an empty bobbin from a bobbin tray, the bobbin may be held at the top by the holding member of a moving-up-and-down bobbin chuck. The bobbin is raised and, upon reaching a predetermined position, is released from the held condition and falls down an appropriate chute, or the like.
This type of system has the disadvantage that, since the bobbin chuck rises or falls in a certain stroke, it is necessary to vary the rising and falling stroke with the size or length (usually 200 to 300 mm) of the bobbin. There is also a danger that the chuck will miss when the leading end of the bobbin is not in position. Additional disadvantages are that the movement of the bobbin chuck includes the process consisting of falling-holding-rising-release, and that the throughput is at most 20 to 30 bobbins per minute.